


【天陸】天にぃ為何不好好聽人說話

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 九条天曾經以為他非常理解七瀨陸，然而他並沒有。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 3





	【天陸】天にぃ為何不好好聽人說話

*同居交往設定  
*極為短小的腦洞突發，就只是無腦撒個糖

「天にぃ，這個！」將手裡端著的咖啡杯小心翼翼地擱在桌上，一臉興奮的七瀨陸語帶自豪地說：「這是我第一杯還算成功的拉花，你快喝喝看！」

接下了咖啡店一日店員活動的他，因為向往能像咖啡師一樣，為天にぃ以及一直以來喜愛著自己的粉絲們端上一杯有著精美拉花的咖啡，不只添購了所需用具，還上網看了各種教學影片、一有空就窩在廚房練習。在天和他兩人喝了不知第幾杯拉花失敗的咖啡後（當然，兩人當中還是天喝得更多一些。他總是不希望陸攝取太多咖啡因，那樣不健康），他終於能為自己的戀人端上一杯勉強稱得上成功的拉花咖啡。

戀人的動靜讓正一邊觀看排練影片、一邊低頭做著筆記的天摘下了耳機，抬眸一笑，「陸真是厲害，花了點時間就上手了呢。」說著，他將手機切換到了相機模式，對著那杯漂浮著有些奇怪愛心形狀的咖啡按下了快門。

「嘿嘿，雖然離真正成功還有些距離啦。」被誇獎的陸既欣喜又有些不好意思地撓了撓臉頰，「但第一杯有點樣子的拉花還是想讓天にぃ嚐嚐！說到這個⋯⋯」他鼓起雙頰，皺著眉頭對面前仍在切換不同角度、不知已經拍了第幾張照片的天說：「天にぃ拍完了就趕快喝啦！再拍下去咖啡都要冷掉了！」

「是、是。」

雖然還想再多拍幾張，但把咖啡放到冷掉也是辜負了戀人的一番心意。天如是想著，端起咖啡微笑著啜了口，說：「謝謝你，陸。」一面不動聲色地把通訊軟體的大頭貼改成了方才拍的照片。

「不客氣。那我先回廚房收拾用具，天にぃ慢慢喝喔！」與戀人相視而笑，陸踩著愉快的步伐，轉身朝廚房走去。

*

將廚房收拾乾淨，陸回到客廳，看著自家戀人一邊啜著咖啡、一邊仍專心致志地確認著排練影片的樣子，只覺帥氣無比，除了——

噗哧一笑，他走近對方，開口道：「天にぃ，你的嘴邊有一圈奶泡喔。」

只不過，塞著耳機的天並沒有聽到，注意力仍舊集中在手機螢幕上。

「天にぃ、天にぃ？」他又喚了幾次。看著從耳朵延伸到手機的耳機線，陸一面心想一會兒可得勸他別把音量調得那麼大聲，一面走得又更近了些。兩人之間只隔著矮桌，他微微彎下腰，伸出手來在天的前面晃了晃，在天抬眸望向自己的瞬間，笑著指了指自己的嘴巴示意，說：「這裡，沾到了喔。」

因為手機裡的影片仍在播放而未聽見陸所說的話語，天眨著眼，遲了幾秒才反應過來。

是想接吻的意思嗎？

嗯，正好當作是咖啡的回禮吧。

自覺明白了戀人的身體語言，天摘下耳機、放下手中的咖啡，一手撐著桌子，一手攬過還因為他嘴角的奶泡而笑得開心的陸，在戀人的唇瓣落下了咖啡味的吻。

「多謝款待，陸。」

他的嘴角掛著狡黠的笑容，還有一整圈白花花的奶泡。

「咦、誒？」

沒能意會到自己怎麼突然就被吻了的陸登時紅了雙頰，後退了幾步，在天不解的視線中捂著緋紅的臉龐、蹲了下來。

「陸？怎、怎麼了？你沒事吧？」

而回答他的，只有片刻後隱約從指縫間透出來的哀嚎——

「唔，都怪天にぃ啦，太狡猾了⋯⋯」

End？

順帶一提，一日店員活動的現場當日忙翻了天，壓根兒沒有時間ㄧ杯杯拉花。於是乎，最終只有九条天一人獲得了七瀨陸的拉花服務。

真是好運呢，九条天。

End.


End file.
